Dangerous Attraction
by KoshiBerry
Summary: Ichigo et Shirosaki sont deux opposés, en rien la vie ne devrait les rassembler, à part cette étrange ressemblance physique... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer, mais ils le font. Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'aimer, mais ils le font. Pourtant quand la lourde vérité finira par éclater, que tout aura exploser, restera-tu à mes côtés ? Yaoï UA ShiroIchi.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo mes chers o/

Rated : M

Genre : Romance & Drame

Pairing : Shirosaki (Hollow Ichigo) / Ichigo himself

**WARNING Cette fiction se passe pas dans le pays des bisounours où les licornes chient des arc-en-ciel ! Y'aura pleins de trucs pas joli gentil et même plutôt pas beau méchant pour tout vous avouer~ (entre autre, de l'inceste, des références à la drogue/scarification/tentative de suicide, ... Mais sinon partez pas hein ?)**

Hello tous le monde !

Je profite de ces vacances -enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin- pour me remettre à l'écriture~ Cette fiction date un peu (2/3 ans facile) et j'ai du retaper les quelques chapitres déjà écrit avant de la poster ici !

Voila brefou bref. En espérant très fort que cela vous plaira !

* * *

**Prologue**

« _La jeunesse est une douleur en manque de compréhension_ »

de Daniel Balavoine, extrait des paroles de la chanson _Petite Angèle_

* * *

_Il fait froid..._

Je ressers un peu la couverture contre moi. Essayant de trouver un peu de chaleur.

J'ai si froid...

Ça ressemble à l'hiver, quand il neige, quand cette poudre blanche recouvre toute la ville et que le temps est figé, qu'il s'arrête comme dans un rêve.

_J'ai mal._

C'est comme ça depuis quelques jours. J'ai mal, j'ai mal sans être malade, sans m'être battu.

C'est extrêmement désagréable comme sensation, mais je ne m'en plains pas, ce n'est pas mon genre après tout...

Je suis juste de plus irritable que d'habitude, on m'approche encore moins qu'avant.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

Il me manque quelque chose, je le sens. Mais quoi ?

J'ai beau tourner et retourner en rond pendant des heures dans ma chambre, je ne trouve pas.

Il y a comme un vide en moi, un grand trou. Ou même une fissure.

De toute façon, quoi que ce soit, je n'arrive pas à le combler.

_Un manque !_

Oui c'est ça. C'est un « manque ».

Mais de quoi ?

Je n'ai jamais touché à rien. J'ai fais attention. Je n'ai jamais bu ni fumé, je ne me suis jamais drogué.

Mais alors c'est quoi comme manque ?

Je me retourne une dernière fois dans mon lit, essayant d'oublier toute ces questions qui me tourmentent. Je m'endors. C'est tout ce que je peux faire de toute manière… A quoi bon ?

Après tout, demain est un nouveau jour.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach est un petit bijou appartenant tout entier à Tite Kubo

Rated : M

Genre : Romance & Drame

Pairing : Shirosaki (Hollow Ichigo) / Ichigo himself

**WARNING Cette fiction se passe pas dans le pays des bisounours où les licornes chient des arc-en-ciel ! Y'aura pleins de trucs pas joli gentil et même plutôt pas beau méchant pour tout vous avouer~ (entre autre, de l'inceste, des références à la drogue/scarification/tentative de suicide, ... Mais sinon partez pas hein ?)**

Je poste donc directement ce premier chapitre après le prologue, cela vous donnera une pitite esquisse de l'histoire o/

La chanson utilisé dans ce chapitre s'appelle _Sweet Dreams_ petit chef d'oeuvre d'un groupe nommé _Eurythmics_ extrêêêêêêêêêmement reprise, notamment par _Maryline Monson_ x) (je vous conseille la version originale si vous ne connaissez pas~)

Enfin bon, je vous laisse profiter -j'espère- et n'hésitez pas à reviewer si tout ça vous a plu !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« _La vie est un rêve c'est le réveil qui nous tue_ »

Citation de Virginia Woolf _Orlando_ 1928

* * *

_Encore et toujours cette chanson..._

« Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree ?

I travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something »

_Moi je ne fais jamais de « doux rêves », c'est triste. Apparemment les autres en font. Mais pas moi. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi…_

_Je détestais cette musique au début. Ce son, ce rythme, cette voix qui rentrait dans ma tête… C'était insupportable… mais à force de l'écouter, j'ai fini par l'apprécier._

_C'est triste ça aussi._

Les paroles de _Sweet dreams_ tourbillonnaient encore langoureusement dans le salon vide quand il se réveilla. La voix lente de la chanteuse dont le nom lui s'échappait légèrement dans l'air, les notes s'élevant comme si elle flottait semblable à des petits nuages. Nan vraiment il n'aimait pas cette chanson, il la détestait même. Elle racontait tout ce à quoi il n'avait jamais eu droit… rêver. Mais l'écouter le calmait, le rassurait. Alors au final, il l'avait dans la tête en permanence. Comme une radio qui répéterait en boucle la même mélodie.

« Monsieur ? »

Le garçon se leva lentement, tel un robot du canapé d'un doux velours rouge se mariant délicieusement avec le roux de ses cheveux où il avait entamé sa sieste. Les brumes du sommeil l'assommaient encore légèrement, mais il reconnut rapidement les alentours riches et luxueux de son salon.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Sasakibe ? »

Le majordome de la maison s'avança vers son jeune maître d'un pas pressé et strict, réglé comme du papier à musique, commençant par éteindre le poste de musique crachant du _Eurythimcs_ à fond. C'était la routine. Le jeune homme espérait juste qu'il ne lui dirait pas la même chose qu'à l'accoutumée, repassant inlassablement les mêmes instants qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur. Chaque jour se ressemblait, c'était exactement les mêmes…

Le vieil homme aux traits tirés et aux yeux plissés se tourna ensuite vers son maître, avec toujours la même expression de compassion et de pitié peinte sur le visage.

« Votre père vient d'appeler Monsieur, il ne pourra malheureusement pas rentrer ce soir.

_Comme d'habitude... »

Et comme finalement rien ne changeait, le garçon à la chevelure d'un orange pétant se retourna sur le grand canapé, ne prêtant même plus attention au vieux majordome devant lui. Celui-ci soupira et secoua doucement le jeune homme, lui disant que le dîner était servit et qu'il fallait qu'il aille se nourrir.

« Monsieur Ichigo, ne vous rendormez pas s'il vous plaît.

_Ne t'en fait pas Sasakibe, j'arrive, laisse moi juste un peu de temps.

_Bien Monsieur. »

Sans rien rajouter, le serviteur de maison s'inclina une dernière fois avant de sortir, laissant son jeune maître émerger tranquillement.

« Sweet dreams are made of this... »

Cette chanson, il l'avait dans la tête maintenant.

Ichigo se tourna de sorte à être allongé sur le dos, se plongeant dans une profonde contemplation du plafond blanc cassé, que seulement quelques fissures dans la peinture venait perturber.

Il n'avait pas que cette chanson maintenant dans la tête, il aurait bien voulu pourtant. Son père prenait une place majeure dans ses pensées, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais voulu, il détestait songer à lui.

Kurosaki Isshin possédait une parfaite excuse pour ne jamais s'occuper de son unique fils, une entreprise multinationale à son nom. Entreprise qu'il avait prit soin de monter seul, s'acharnant dans son travail à la mort de sa chère femme. Ichigo avait donc passé son enfance sans mère et avec un père préférant s'enfoncer à corps perdu dans son travail que de s'occuper de lui. Certaines personnes appelleraient ça un « choix d'éducation ». Pour lui ce n'était que le « choix d'éviter la cause du décès de l'amour de sa vie ». Mais sa vie lui déplaisait, n'étant pas attiré par l'idée d'avoir des amis, bien que ce n'était pas ce qui lui manquait au fond. Mais malgré tout, il s'ennuyait.

Et à partir de l'adolescence, un « manque » a commencé à se faire sentir. Il n'avait jamais su d'où provenait ce dit-manque et ne voulait pas le savoir. C'est tout.

Le garçon aux cheveux flamboyant soupira. Il allait devoir se lever pour manger... Il se serait bien rendormit pourtant... Il s'ennuyait tellement.

C'était la seule solution que Ichigo avait trouvé pour contrer son ennui, il dormait, ou plutôt il s'enfuyait dans ses rêves. Rêves qui ne lui laissaient toujours aucun souvenir. Juste un grand et horrible trou noir. Et pourtant il dormait toute la journée. Il n'aimait pas sortir, il n'aimait pas lire, et la liste était longue. Il se souvenait avoir lu quelque part que la dépression commençait par ne plus rien vouloir faire, mais il s'en fichait bien de toute façon. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un était là pour l'aider à aller mieux...

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres et il décida enfin de se lever pour aller dîner, se nourrir et survivre.

–

« C'est l'après midi la plus chaude et chiante que je connaisse... »

Ce marmonnement s'était échappé contre son gré des lèvres d'Ichigo. Celui-ci marchait dans la rue en pleine été, habillé d'une chemise blanche largement ouverte à cause de la chaleur ambiante et désagréable de l'été. Il était en sueur, il en avait marre, il voulait rentrer chez lui...

Pourquoi était-il là déjà ? Ah oui... l'école.

Il devait se rendre à un entretien, histoire de se faire embaucher en intermittence et finir enfin ses études de médecine. D'ailleurs si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui il n'aurait pas fait médecine, il détestait ces études là et l'idée de devenir lui-même médecin, chirurgien ou encore infirmier le dégoutait… Il aurait bien voulu faire Arts ou quelque chose dans le genre... mais son père avait décidé pour lui et ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Il ne voulait décevoir son père pour rien au monde.

Alors il se contentait d'avoir de bonnes notes partout.

Le garçon à la chevelure de flamme soupira, il voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cet entretien. Et juste rentrer chez lui, pour dormir, pour s'enfuir dans le monde noir et vide de ses rêves, avec cette foutue chanson. Mais apparemment on avait vraiment décidé de ne pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui. Il eu à peine le temps de faire quelques pas de plus qu'on lui fonça dessus.

Une odeur fraîche, presque addictive et agréable contrastant avec la chaleur lourde de l'air s'imposa soudainement à lui. Une peau aussi blanche qu'une fleur de lys se frotta à la sienne, tendre, douce. Un regard or mordoré entouré d'un noir profond, presque sans fin se posa sur lui.

C'était un rêve, cela ne pouvait être qu'un de ces doux rêve qui lui faisait tant envie.

Et puis, comment expliquer alors toutes ces sensations qui le traversaient de part en part ?

Le simple toucher de cet étranger lui faisait tourner la tête, son souffle haletant sur sa peau le faisant frissonner et son regard plonger dans le sien lui donnait le tournis. Mais tout cela n'eut pas le temps de continuer. L'inconnu coupa tout contact, se releva avec hâte et marmonna un léger « Désolé » avant de s'en aller en courant au loin.

Une fraction de seconde.

Ichigo réalisa alors qu'il avait fallu à peine une fraction de seconde pour qu'il soit fasciné par un inconnu, un étranger parmi les 7 milliards d'être humain sur terre, quelqu'un qu'il ne reverra jamais, qu'on ne croise qu'une fois.

« Je suis pitoyable. »

Le rouquin se leva alors avec une certaine lourdeur dans chacun de ses gestes. Mais surtout une envie de fuir loin, loin de tout cet ennui et de tout ce désespoir. Et il se dirigea tout aussi lentement vers le lieu de son entretien, la motivation ayant totalement et complètement quittée son corps.

–

Au loin, un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi blancs que la neige se retourna une dernière fois pour voir si lui non plus n'avait pas rêvé, si le bel éphèbe qu'il avait accidentellement renversé était bien réel. Et quand il fut sur que c'était le cas, il prit le temps de détailler un peu plus le dos ce magnifique inconnu, son visage s'étant lentement gravé dans son esprit.

Mais une voix impérieuse le sortit de sa contemplation.

« Shirosaki ! Dépêche-toi un peu enfin ! »

L'albinos soupira alors de désespoir et répondit sans aucun entrain :

« J'arrive ! »

Et il continua ainsi son chemin, ses pensées étant focalisé sur une certaine silhouette au regard d'une douceur ambré.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Bleach n'appartient qu'à son maître Tite Kubo~

Rated : M

Pairing : Shirosaki (Hollow Ichigo) / Ichigo himself

**WARNING Cette fiction ne se passe pas dans le pays des bisounours où les licornes chient des arc-en-ciel ! Y'aura pleins de trucs pas joli gentil et même plutôt pas beau méchant pour tout avouer~ (entre autre, de l'inceste, des références à la drogue/scarification/tentative de suicide, ... Mais sinon partez pas hein ?)**

Et voilà le chapitre 2 o/

Bon... on va dire que quasiment personne n'a reviewver cette fanfiction... Vous m'aimez pas c'est ça ? ;.; Naaaan plus sérieusement essayez d'y mettre un peu du votre ! Des gens l'ont lu puisque même certains l'ont mise en favoris et suivis... Alors à vos clavier ! Tout commentaire est salaire de l'auteur amateur \('^')/

Enfin bon, bonne lecture tout de même !

La chanson utilisée cette fois-ci est _Creep_ de _Radiohead_ :D

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« _C'est ce qu'on apprend de la vie en fin de compte : combien elle est étrange _»

Paul Auster, extrait de _La chambre dérobée_

* * *

_Orange._

_Mon monde, mon univers entier s'est simplement limité pendant un instant à cette unique couleur._

_Une couleur farouche, flamboyante, vive… La couleur incendie de ses cheveux à lui._

_Celle d'un inconnu, quelqu'un que je ne reverrais pas. Que je ne connais pas._

_Mais comment oublier son regard… Deux yeux d'un ambre ocré chaud, réchauffant la moindre parcelle de mon corps aux allures de cadavre._

_Je voudrais le revoir..._

« Shirosaki ! »

Le jeune homme autrefois profondément plongé dans ses pensées, sursauta à la voix impérieuse résonnant dans le bar vide.

Un énorme sourire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres couleur craie suivit d'un petit marmonnement ironique sur les joies de se faire réprimander à longueur de journée… Il releva cependant la tête, les traits de son visage se figeant dans une mimique de profonde lassitude.

« Oui patron ? Marmonna le jeune employé, dardant ses deux pupilles aux reflets de braises sur l'immense masse devant lui.

_Je peux savoir c'que tu fous ?! J'te paye pas à rêver gamin alors tu t'arrête pas d'bosser sans mon autorisation capiche ?! »

Sur cette dernière note agressive, le patron du bar _Radiohead* _retourna vaquer à ses occupations sans oublier de lancer un dernier regard d'avertissement à son barman. Ce même barman rouspéta mais en silence. Il ne valait mieux pas défier Kenpachi Zaraki ou c'était un aller simple pour l'au-delà...

Le barman finit donc ce qu'il avait délaissé depuis une bonne demi-heure au moins, c'est à dire préparer la grande salle, y mettant une chaise ou deux par là, disposant les tables, posant quelques verres de-ci de-là. Et quand il eu finit, il se redressa. En tournant la tête, il fut surpris de rencontrer son reflet. Il commença à contempler le miroir qui réfléchissait doucement son image. Il ne se trouvait pas spécialement attirant, plutôt étrange à vrai dire. Des cheveux blancs, une peau cadavérique et des yeux semblables à ceux des monstres de livre pour enfant, deux pupilles d'un jaune or toutes deux entourées d'un noir profond. En même temps ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était né albinos avec des yeux jaunes.

Shirosaki soupira et son esprit recommença à dériver vers sa rencontre de l'après midi... S'il n'avait pas été aussi pressé d'arriver à l'heure à son travail il aurait bien fait connaissance avec ce bel éphèbe roux... Une couleur aussi bizarre que la sienne d'ailleurs, ce qui le rassurait quelque part. Quoiqu'elle était bien plus belle et chaude que la sienne.

Un cri retentit soudain dans le bar vide, son cher et tendre patron avait encore piqué une crise. Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres de l'albinos et il lança un vague « J'arrive ! » en entendant son prénom retentir une deuxième fois dans la salle.

La soirée allait être longue.

–

Cela faisait un moment que Shirosaki ne comptait plus les heures.

Le bar avait ouvert assez tôt et bien du monde y était entré depuis.

Que ce soit un simple employé de bureau ou son supérieur tous attendaient la même chose, l'alcool.

Ce liquide magique, qui miraculeusement envoyait les problèmes se balader au loin.

Un liquide aux effets éphémère pourtant. Les soucis revenant tel un fantôme dès que l'ivresse s'en va à coups de grands galops assourdissant, dès que l'esprit redevient clair, que le monde cesse de tourner tout autour.

Le barman servait de ce liquide précieux à tout va, ne faisant même plus attention à qui il pouvait bien en donner. Il était pris dans le tourbillon de la nuit, il se laissait aller, oubliant ses petits soucis bien à lui.

Et puis, comme chaque nuit, ce besoin se fit ressentir.

Un besoin horriblement habituel. Qu'il aimait qualifier comme un manque. Mais il n'avait jamais su de quoi, et puis, au final il s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce comptait était comment calmer ce manque, le faire disparaître. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour cette nuit, comme à chaque fois, pour pallier ce manque. Ce _putain_ de manque.

Trop prit dans ces réflexions, l'albinos ne remarqua pas l'homme devant lui qu'il servait par automatisme. Il ne daigna le regarder que quand celui-ci prononça d'une vois aguichante et traînante :

« Dis moi beau gosse tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

Shirosaki en aurait presque fait tomber le verre dans ses mains de surprise, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un d'aussi entreprenant accompagné d'une technique de drague complètement dépassée… Mais se remettant pourtant bien vite, il se lécha doucement la lèvre supérieure de sa langue étrangement bleue et prit tout son temps pour répondre à l'insolente question.

« Oh pas grand chose mais et toi mon mignon ? »

Ce gars là suffirait sûrement pour ce soir.

Il était blond et avait les cheveux mi-longs, son visage gardait encore quelques rondeurs, il faisait un peu trop jeune pour traîner dans un endroit de débauche comme celui-ci. C'était à tout les coups un adolescent en mal de sensation forte, jouant la forte tête et défiant l'autorité parentale pour se perdre dans le dur monde des adultes. Quoique, à bien y regarder, il avait quand même l'air un peu vieux pour être un adolescent...

Mais Shirosaki s'en fichait bien. Cependant en y réfléchissant à deux fois... il aurait préféré avoir le petit rouquin de cette après midi dans son lit...

« Moi je m'ennui tellement... »

L'ennui...

Des souvenirs fusèrent soudainement dans l'esprit de l'albinos.

_J'aime pas l'école, je m'ennui tellement... _

_Pourquoi papa et maman ne veulent-ils pas le comprendre ?_

_Et puis c'pas ma faute d'abord si je me bagarre souvent... c'est les autres qui se moquent tout le temps de mes cheveux et de ma peau blanche._

_J'ai jamais voulu naître comme ça !_

Oh oui... il s'était ennuyé, terriblement ennuyé au point d'arrêter ses études à la fin du lycée et de vaquer de petit boulot en petit boulot jusqu'à s'être trouvé un vrai travail ici. Il n'en était pas peu fier d'ailleurs.

Mais maintenant ce n'était pas le moment de se remémorer de malheureux petits bouts de vie. L'heure était à l'amusement. Et au plaisir de la chair.

« Ça te dit de passer chez moi alors mon mignon ? »

Cette phrase, Shirosaki la prononça tout en étirant un de ses fameux sourires psychotiques, un trait lui étant familier.

Le garçon devant lui sourit en coin et se pencha légèrement en avant en répondant d'une voix chaude de désir :

« Et quand est-ce qu'on y va beau gosse ? »

Le barman lui, se retourna avec indifférence, allant s'occuper des clients. Il prit néanmoins le temps de murmurer une petite phrase à l'intention de l'homme devant lui :

« Dès que j'ai fini mon service. »

Et il s'enfonça dans la masse compacte de diverses personnes, toute s'écartant d'un mouvement commun au passage du serveur. Mélangé au bruit de cette foule incessante, une chanson tournait, passant sur les ondes.

« When you were here before

Couldn't look you in the eye

You're just like an angel

You're skin makes me cry

You float like a feather

In a beautiful world

And I wish I was special

You're so very special »

L'air de cette musique tournant incessamment dans les airs lui disait quelque chose... Il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu cette chanson quelque part... mais où ? Et la voix continuait de chanter, les paroles flottait dans l'air pour se perdre dans les oreilles distraites des quelques personnes attentives.

« But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here ?

I don't belong here »

C'était frustrant de ne pas se souvenir du titre. Vraiment frustrant.

Surtout qu'il la connaissait bien cette musique, elle passait souvent le matin sur la radio. Il l'aimait bien d'ailleurs cette chanson, elle le rendait nostalgique... Nostalgique d'un temps révolu. Un temps qui ne reviendra jamais. Son regard s'attarda sur l'horloge ornant le devant de l'immense salle du bar. 4H05. Son service était fini depuis 5 minutes. Il allait pouvoir s'en aller avec sa conquête du soir.

Et peut être recroiser son fameux roux qui sait.

Il l'espérait en tout cas.

–

Une matinée tranquille, avec un temps radieux une fois de plus accompagnée d'une chaleur étouffante. Et d'un réveil qui sonne, bruyamment. Le propriétaire du dit-réveil passa une main à travers les draps de son lit, tâtonnant jusqu'à trouver l'objet de torture osant le tirer de son sommeil à une heure aussi matinal. Des cheveux blancs émergèrent suite à l'extinction de l'objet infernal. Deux yeux or et noir se posèrent sur le cadran et observèrent l'heure. 11H45.

Shirosaki poussa un profond soupir de désespoir, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à éteindre cette machine de malheur hier soir ?! Ah oui sa conquête avait été particulièrement entreprenante... bien plus qu'il ne l'avait osé l'espérer. Celle-ci était partie au faite. De toute façon ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir.

L'albinos se retourna et s'allongea sur le dos, commençant une profonde contemplation du plafond blanc et craquelé. Il repensa à ses parents. Shunsui et Nanao Kyoraku. Il avait dû profondément les décevoir en arrêtant soudainement ses études. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça l'école. Et puis, pour ne rien arranger, ce manque était apparu au début de l'adolescence. Le plongeant dans un profond désarroi.

Après avoir tout essayé, de la cigarette à la drogue, il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul moyen d'arrêter de ressentir ce manque. Il couchait. Ou il baisait comme vous préférez. La chaleur, la présence d'une autre personne, un corps contre le sien lui faisait complètement oublier pendant un moment ce froid, ce vide.

Il arrêta ses réflexions là et se leva prendre une douche, revigorante après les événements de la soirée. Laissant l'eau chaude couler et détendre un à un ses muscles engourdis. Puis il sortit, s'habilla d'un débardeur presque aussi blanc que sa peau sur lequel figurait une énorme tête de mort portant une paire de lunette de soleil et un pantalon moulant noir ses longues jambes, le tout accompagné de divers accessoires, colliers et bracelets. Il enfila ensuite une paire de basket et sortit de chez lui. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'air.

Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue quand il aperçut au loin une chevelure rousse. Ce serait son roux ? Son fameux roux qui venait hanter chacune de ses pensées du matin au soir sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé ?

Il courut du plus vite qu'il put vers l'étranger, le rattrapant de justesse, mais quand celui-ci se retourna, il découvrit avec étonnement que ce n'était pas son rouquin. Seulement un quelconque punk s'étant décoloré les cheveux.

Il avait espéré... retrouver la seule personne ayant réussi à pénétrer son esprit. La seule personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier, qu'il ne voulait pas oublier.

Ça aurait vraiment été un beau rêve de le revoir.

Mais c'était seulement un rêve.

* * *

*Oui comme vous avez remarqué le nom du bar est le nom du groupe de la chanson, donc _Radiohead_ x)

En espérant que ça vous ai plu !


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Bleach n'appartient qu'à son maître Tite Kubo~

Rated : M

Pairing : Shirosaki (Hollow Ichigo) / Ichigo himself

**WARNING Cette fiction ne se passe pas dans le pays des bisounours où les licornes chient des arc-en-ciel ! Y'aura pleins de trucs pas joli gentil et même plutôt pas beau méchant pour tout avouer~ (entre autre, de l'inceste, des références à la drogue/scarification/tentative de suicide, ... Mais sinon partez pas hein ?)**

Voilà le 3e chapitre de cette fic ! On va dire que c'est un peu le dernier qui constitue l'espèce "d'introduction" de cette histoire x) les choses s'accéléreront bien ensuite!

Par contre s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de jouer les visiteurs fantômes -" il y a pas moins de 400 visites et 3 review... c'est pas très très encourageant pour continuer... Bref ceux qui veulent une suite à vos clavier o/

Cette fois la chanson est française vive le camembert mesdames et messieurs xD c'est en effet _Un Autre Monde_ de _Téléphone_ ! Un de mes groupes fétiches **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« _Jusqu'où peut nous conduire notre propre sagesse ? Si nous avons juste assez de sagesse pour distinguer le chaud du froid, nous devrions rechercher un ami de bien._ »

Nichiren Daishonin

* * *

« Regardez bien le schéma qui est au tableau et prenez des notes, ce cours est primordial pour finir votre année… »

Le professeur d'anatomie de l'université de Karakura, un dénommé Kurotsuchi, un homme au visage blanc de maquillage avec des allures de scientifique fou, brandissait sa main vers le tableau tout en continuant à étaler ses connaissances. Ichigo lui, jouait avec son stylo déjà bien mâchouillé, il s'ennuyait.

L'enseignant asséna un coup de règle sur la tête d'un élève qui ne suivait pas assez à son goût, Renji Abarai, un des nombreux amis, ou plutôt connaissances du rouquin. Kurosaki soupira et se trouva un nouveau jeu avec son stylo. Il commença à le balancer d'avant en arrière tout en le gardant entre deux de ses doigts.

« Kurosaki ! »

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Mayuri Kurotsuchi l'avait dans son champ de mire depuis le début de l'année, n'aimant pas le fait qu'un _petit génie arrogant_ se dispense d'écouter correctement ses cours.

L'élève en médecine demanda d'une voix pourtant très calme :

« Qu'y a-t-il Professeur ?

_Auriez-vous l'amabilité de répétez ce que j'expliquais à vos petits camarades ? exigea le professeur, un sourire bien à lui au bord des lèvres qui faisait sérieusement douter l'ensemble des élèves sur la santé mentale du dit-professeur.

_Bien sur Monsieur vous expliquiez aimablement à mes camarades que « la moindre des choses en cours était d'écouter un professeur se tuant à leur enfoncer des connaissances dans leurs stupides cervelles dont le niveau d'intelligence ne doit pas dépasser celle d'un singe », aurais-je oublié quelque chose Professeur Kurotsuchi ? »

L'instituteur, ne trouvant rien à rétorquer à son élève se détourna en lançant un dernier regard méprisant à celui-ci avant de retourner à son cours sous le sourire en coin de la totalité de la classe, Renji adressant un sourire victorieux à son ami roux non loin. C'est après avoir répondu à ce petit sourire qu'Ichigo soupira et regarda sa montre avant de continuer son jeu passionnant avec son stylo tout mâchouillé. Mais juste avant que la sonnerie, véritable libératrice, ne sonne, Mayuri se leva et dit à toute la classe, sans quitter son regard arrogant, que leur journée de cours était finie et que par conséquent, ils pouvaient quitter l'université.

L'ensemble de la classe poussa un cri de joie à moitié étouffé et chacun rangea ses affaires avec enthousiasme, libéré d'une après-midi entière de cours.

Ichigo lui, ne se précipita pas et sortit doucement de sa salle de classe. En entendant cette annonce, il avait commencé par imaginer traîner avec quelques uns de ses amis, mais les partiels approchant, chacun rentrait chez soit pour se remettre à réviser. Lui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans son immense maison froide et dénuée de présence…

Il s'était alors souvenu de l'aquarium, un grand établissement où était élevé et exposé la quasi-totalité de la faune et flore marine. Un des meilleurs qu'il connaisse. Il décida d'aller y faire un tour. Sur le chemin séparant son université de médecine de l'aquarium de la ville, son esprit se mit à vagabonder, ses pensées à tourner dans un flot continu de sons et de couleurs.

Mais il y en avait une, une pensée qui dominait toute les autres. C'était une image et un mot. Le visage de son inconnu, et le seul mot qu'il avait prononcé, lui laissant le soin d'imaginer toutes les intonations que pouvait prendre sa voix. Il en rêvait de cette voix, de cet inconnu.

Un jour n'en pouvant plus, il l'avait même dessiné. Dans son grand carnet, seul cadeau que son père lui ai jamais remit en main propre à ses 10 ans, il avait dessiné le visage de son étranger, avait colorié avec attention les nuances de ses cheveux blancs, de son visage couleur craie et de ses yeux or… Puis, en bas de son dessin, il avait marqué au feutre rouge « L'inconnu ». Plus ce personnage l'obsédait, plus le rouquin se sentait misérable d'être aussi fasciné par un étranger.

Mais ses pensées vagabondes durent s'arrêter, se rembobiner et prendre un tout autre chemin, plus ordonné. Car il était bientôt arrivé à son lieu de prédilection, un des seuls où il aimait encore aller et passer du temps, un endroit qu'il aimait appeler « Le bocal géant ».

L'entrée devant l'aquarium était bondée, comme d'habitude. Même en plein milieu de la semaine les visiteurs ne manquaient pas. Venant de tout les pays rien que pour voir les poissons divers et variés peuplant les vitres de l'établissement.

Ichigo, lui, se tenait devant la porte. Il la poussa et entra d'un pas assuré à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour payer son entrée, tout le personnel le connaissait ici. Il était venu tant et tant de fois pour dessiner les animaux peuplant le monde marin, qu'on avait appris à le reconnaitre, en échange le rouquin leurs cédait de temps à autre des dessins de créatures marines. En passant devant la caisse, la gérante lui fit un signe amical de la main, auquel le rouquin répondit, un petit sourire à l'appui.

Il pénétra ensuite dans une salle sombre où les visiteurs devaient attendre avant d'entrer dans un espace où les murs se transformaient en autant de hublots donnant sur l'océan.

Ichigo ne s'arrêta pas devant les premiers aquariums, celui qui l'intéressait était plus loin, et plus grand. C'était celui où les plus grands poissons, mais surtout les plus dangereux, était entreposés. Le bocal où les poissons nageaient était d'ailleurs si grand qu'il occupait un espace donnant sur deux salles différentes. On pouvait ainsi les voir nager des deux cotés opposés. C'était surtout pour ça que le rouquin aimait cet endroit.

L'étudiant en médecine ne perdit pas de temps et s'assit sur un banc près de la vitre géante, sortant simplement un crayon, son carnet de dessin préféré, celui où figurait le visage de son inconnu, et pour finir son Ipod, énième cadeau de son père pour combler son absence. Il repéra rapidement les nouveaux poissons et mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles puis activa la lecture aléatoire avant de prendre ses crayons et de commencer ses esquisses.

La chanson choisit par son appareil démarra, laissant le rouquin s'immerger dans la musique.

« Je rêvais d'un autre monde.

Où la terre serait ronde.

Où la lune serait blonde.

Et la vie serait féconde.

Je dormais à point fermé.

Je ne voyais plus en pieds.

Je rêvais réalité.

Ma réalité. »

Il aimait beaucoup cette chanson, s'identifiant à chacune des paroles que le chanteur prononçait. Pendant un instant il arrêta de dessiner, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la voix en chantonnant distraitement.

« Je rêvais d'une autre Terre.

Qui resterait un mystère.

Une Terre moins terre à terre.

Oui je voulais tout foutre en l'air.

Je marchais les yeux fermés.

Je ne voyais plus mes pieds.

Je rêvais réalité.

Ma réalité m'a alité. »

Rouvrant les yeux, Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu son poisson de vue. Il soupira et se leva du banc, emportant son cahier et un crayon en espérant retrouver la créature marine. Quand il le localisa après quelques minutes de recherche, il soupira de soulagement et continua de le croquer un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ses écouteurs continuaient de lui envoyer le son d'_Un autre monde_ dans les oreilles, continuant à le faire chantonner et il dessinait, ça lui suffisait pour aller bien.

Mais soudain tout s'arrêta.

Il n'entendit plus la musique. Les poissons devant lui disparurent. Le temps se figea brutalement.

Il ne voyait plus qu'une seule chose. Son reflet. Sauf que ce reflet là avait les cheveux blancs neige et la peau couleur craie, ce reflet là avait les yeux aux pupilles or et aux contours noirs d'encre. Ce faux reflet, n'était autre que son inconnu, son cher inconnu qu'il désespérait revoir un jour. Il était là, de l'autre coté de la vitre de l'aquarium.

Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Il devait le voir, rencontrer cet homme, lui parler, lui demander son nom… Tellement et tellement de choses qui se bousculaient toutes dans sa tête à un rythme démesuré. Mais ses jambes, elles, s'élançaient, comme mues d'une volonté propre. Elles couraient, connaissant le chemin pour l'avoir pratiqué tant de fois.

Il se précipita, courut de toutes ses forces vers l'autre salle, de l'autre côté de l'aquarium, bousculant des gens sur son passage sans y prêter attention, ne prenant pas le temps de s'excuser.

Quand il y arriva enfin, il reprit son souffle pendant un instant et leva la tête, déterminé. Mais il eut beau tourner en rond dans toute la pièce, chercher dans tous les coins et regarder partout, il ne vit pas la moindre trace de son inconnu. Il n'avait pas rêvé pourtant ! Il l'avait bien vu ! Là, derrière cette immense vitre… Il n'était pas fou non ?

Si Ichigo n'avait pas été dans un endroit bondé d'étrangers, il se serait effondré sur le sol en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Alors il soupira et rebroussa chemin en traînant des pieds. Il avait fait tomber toutes ses affaires dans la précipitation et devait aller les ramasser…

Rien ne manquait. Rien, à part son carnet. Son grand carnet de dessin, celui qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur. Celui où figurait le portrait de son inconnu.

o0o0o

Quelques instants plus tôt, un jeune homme complètement essoufflé entrait brutalement dans la pièce où se trouvait précédemment le jeune rouquin.

Il avait regardé frénétiquement autour de lui, semblant chercher quelque chose. Ses cheveux blancs craies se balançant au rythme des mouvements de sa tête, quand soudain, son regard s'était fait déçu, presque désespéré.

Puis ses yeux avaient précipitamment fixé la vitre. En bas, quelques objets avaient été abandonnés hâtivement par le rouquin. Son regard or s'était rallumé et il s'était avancé vers les objets en question.

Il s'était baissé et avait ramassé un grand cahier, le feuilletant rapidement pour s'arrêter brusquement à une page, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Cependant, un léger sourire en coin était rapidement venu prendre place sur son visage et il s'était levé, s'avançant tout près de la vitre pour la scruter. Mais n'y voyant pas ce qu'il cherchait, il s'en était détourné.

Il était sortit de la salle, le regard un peu dépité mais le sourire toujours en place sur ses lèvres.

Il avait alors ouvert la première page du cahier et l'avait contemplé, murmurant doucement les seuls mots inscrit dessus :

« Kurosaki Ichigo… »

* * *

Et voilà ! Le premier vrai lien se tisse entre les personnages !

Comme je vous l'ai dit, si les choses paraissent un peu lente elles s'accéléreront ensuite o/

Alors n'hésitez pas à dire si vous avez aimé ou non~


End file.
